


Dollhouse

by LissaWho5



Series: Cry Baby [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Check out the original song, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, Multi, Part 2, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark feels like he lives in a dollhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I have decided to make a part two to my first ever story CryBaby. I will be making a story to every song on the album and yes ll of the stories will take place in in the same universe. Also, I apologize for any typos. 
> 
> The song this is based off of is called Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez and the writers and artist who worked on the song get all the credit for the lines and parts that are used in the story. 
> 
> Link to the song:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcVv9R1ZR84

_**Trigger Warnings: Implied Alcoholism, Implied Drug Use, Cheating, Mentioned Panic Attacks. If there are any triggers that are missing from this list please let me know.** _

 

Sometimes Mark felt like he was living in a dollhouse. And his family members were the dolls.

To outsiders, the family seemed perfect. They saw Mark’s brother, who has a law degree. They saw his mom who seemed to be a great mom and was considered beautiful. They saw his father, who owns a successful business, who seemed to provide all of the things that are necessary for a happy family. They saw Mark. Even though he was incredibly sensitive and not very social, he still got very good grades and was very polite. He was even valedictorian in High School.  Yes, everything seemed great, wonderful even. As close to perfect as humanly possible.

Except things were not like that at all.

No one saw it when Mark’s brother disappears for days at a time. No one saw it when he comes home smelling like weed and other drugs. No one saw how glossy his eyes have become.  No one saw it when his brother has violent mood swings. Hitting anything that’s close to him, including Mark a few times.

No one suspects a thing when Mark’s dad starts coming home late. “Probably working late.” They think. Nobody is there to witness Mark lose his innocence when he is 12, when he walks in the kitchen one night to see his dad kissing another woman. The smell of cheap perfume and wine in the air. They didn’t hear Mark’s dad yell at him, for “interrupting the moment.” They didn’t hear Mark sobbing that night when he finally accepts the truth about why his mom always seemed unhappy.

No one asked why Mark’s mom always smelled like alcohol. They were too busy noticing the jewelry she wore and the nice things they had. They never questioned how they could afford those things. They never saw her yelling at Mark in drunken rages about things he had no effect on. She yelled at him for ruining her marriage. For taking away the happy life she had.   They never saw her panicking about having guests over. How she ran around the house and made sure everything and everyone was perfect. They didn’t hear her repeatedly yell at Mark telling him exactly what to do and how to act.  They didn’t see his mom breaking her soberness as soon as they left.

They didn’t hear Mark begging his mom to wake up, scared that she had gotten so drunk that she wouldn’t get up. They didn’t know that Mark suffers from panic attacks caused by all the pressure he had to succeed and to be perfect. They didn’t see the scars on his back he has from his brother hitting him.

They lived in a lie. A lie that no one saw through. Even Jack, the person Mark trusts the most in this world, didn’t know how bad it was. And only Mark saw and knew the truth.

That’s how Mark’s family wanted it. They wanted to live in this illusion of perfection. They never wanted anyone to find out the truth. They succeeded in living in this façade for a very long time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

But no lie can last forever….....

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> I hope you guys enjoyed part two of the story! Again there will be more stories in this series so stay tuned.
> 
> Constructive Criticism, Comments, Hits, and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
